Lovestruck III: Lost In Time
by MartyJ
Summary: Takes place seconds after Lovestruck II. Kira has escaped prison and somehow thanks to her insanity gained psychological powers that allows her to change the fabric of time and even travel through time. Kira creates a black hole which sucks Sherman in. Will Penny be able to save Sherman? Or will Sherman be forever lost in the 6th Dimension?
1. Chapter 1: The Black Hole

**Hi guys I already got some ideas on how to write the fanfic so to anawesomeperson only like half of your idea is going in here[the Kira breaking out of prison part] so the future part is happening in the next sequel so sorry. To dwageoesi Im using your idea since its Kira breaking out of prison like anawesomeperson said so yeah I should typing the info and stuff and actually start writing the fanfic.**

Moments after Penny and Sherman passionately kissed, the WAYBAC automatically went back to the present. It seemed normal on the way back until a black hole appeared!

Sherman: Oh shit Blackhole!

The WABAC started to get closer and closer to the black hole until it was beginning to get sucked into it.

-Meanwhile at a Juvenile Detention Centre/ Insane Asylum-

Kira was sitting in her cell still insane as always. Kira saw that the guards were leaving and thanks to the fact that she was insane and her mind had no control of her now, she telekinetically opened the cell door. She saw some guards approaching and then controlled their minds using telekinesis and corrupted them to death.

Kira: I will kill you, Penny Peterson

Then in a flash she disappeared.

-Back at the WABAC-

Sherman was reverting all the power to the turbo boosters. Just as the WABAC began to be destroyed the turbo boosters then managed to help the WABAC escape the gravitational pull of the black hole.

Penny: Phew.

They began to return back to the present. However they saw something different. The penthouse was still there but they both saw New York in ruins. As if New York turned into some kind of dystopia[opposite of utopia] They wandered around and saw a gigantic statue of the insane, mindless, Kira Wilsam.

Sherman: How the hell did she turn New York into this hell hole.

Penny: Let me guess, she's insane.

Sherman: Maybe.

They walked out of the penthouse and saw people being enslaved forced to do back-breaking work. It was terrifying.

Sherman: We have to stop this from ever happening come on.

Sherman and Penny run back to the WABAC and try to travel to the past but somehow they just ended up in the skies of a dystopian New York

Sherman: What the…..

Then a couple of helicopters begin chasing them.

Penny: Shit even in a dystopian present they still got helicopters who can chase us.

The WABAC managed to evade the helicopters but then the controls went haywire and the WABAC crashed.

-30 minutes later at a palace-

Guards: Your Majesty, We have found the two of them.

Kira: Excellent bring them to me.

Sherman: -sigh- I should have expected this.

Kira: Quiet you!

Penny: How the hell did you escape that insane asylum?!

Kira: If Insanity was a weapon, the whole world would be bowing down to me which is what happened.

Sherman: Really? Why don't you demonstrate your "power" by creating a black hole.

Kira: With pleasure.

Kira telekinetically and slowly created a black hole.

Sherman:-facepalm-

Sherman: Penny, grab on to something.

Penny managed to get hold of a pillar.

Kira: You want it to stop? Sorry only if someone goes in the black hole and dies then it will stop.

Sherman was about to be sucked in the blackhole.[PS: Might not be a good time to sing Let It Go]

Penny: Don't let go, don't let go

The gravitational pull of the black hole was too strong and Sherman was sucked into the blackhole.

Penny: NOOOOOOO!

Kira: OH DAMMIT! WHY DOES EVERYTIME I TRY TO KILL YOU ENDS UP IN SHERMAN DYING! GOD.

The black hole then disappeared as Penny saw her crush die before her very eyes.

Penny: No, no he can't die no it can't be. This has gotta be a dream.

Kira: Nope it's not a dream.

Penny: Sherman, why. Wait, it was your fault.

Penny who was at first crying suddenly became demonous and revengeful.

Penny: You were the reason he died, you opened the black hole.

Kira: Yea so what, what can you do about it? I can already control your mind and all that so you might as well continue to mourn cause Sherman's not coming back accept it! Besides crying won't help you with anything except make it worse.

Penny: If I can't save Sherman from dying then,-grabs supremely sharpened and randomly placed knife on a table- I'll KILL YOU.

Kira: Oh shit.

Penny then leaped onto Kira and almost managed to stab her.

Kira: JUST ACCEPT IT Sherman IS DEAD!

Penny: Why don't you accept the fact your about to die! –throws knife aiming at her heart-

The knife however hit her right arm.

Kira: OUUUCHHH! Alright no more being nice to you –shoots lightning at her-

Penny, who already went insane, countered the attack with lightning as well.

Kira: What the hell? How did you.

Penny: That's something you'll never know

Penny then grabbed Kira by the neck and began to strangle her to death.

Kira: What do you want?

Penny: I want you to tell me how I can get Sherman back or else I'll gouge your eyes out and stuff em in a volcano and maybe throw your body into a fire pit!

Kira: F-fine I'll tell you. The black hole sent Sherman into another dimension and the only way to get him is to use Sherman's time machine and get it sucked in a black hole.

Penny: Thank you, but why can't you create another black hole?

Kira: The black hole which sent Sherman into the other dimension is now locked from ever accessing it in this dimension, the only way to access it is to go to the time machine and get the time machine trapped in a black hole which will lead to it. Since the time machine will be in a form of a different plane of existence it's not even a dimension so go in a black hole and you can find Sherman.

Penny: Thanks a lot –summons black hole-

Kira: Wait what the hell are you doing

Penny: Payback

Penny then punches Kira in the gut and throws her in the black hole.

Kira: I'll KILL YOU SOMEDAY!

Penny: Quiet you!

Penny with an evil smile walked through the dystopian timeline of New York and entered the penthouse and went into the WABAC.

Penny: Here goes nothing.

Then in a matter of seconds the WABAC disappeared.

**Okay that was the dark and corrupted chapter 1 of my newest story Lovestruck III: Lost In Time. Anyway the fact that everyone is saying Quiet you! Is a reference to Treehouse of Horror V from The Simpsons where Homer says: Wow! I'm the first non-Brazilian to travel back in time! Then Mr. Peabody appears with Sherman and says: Correction Homer, you're the second and then Sherman says: That's right Mr. Peabody and Mr. Peabody said: Quiet you! Yea that's the reference and the running gag in this chapter so hope you guys are ready for the second chapter of Lovestruck III Lost In Time. Feel free to review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Amnesia in the 6th Dimension

**Hi guys, MartyJ here, and to MoveyourMovieFiction, now that was one epic sequel to a sequel anyway I already had plans on making the fourth installment and I already prepared the name check it out at my profile or I can tell you right now. The fourth installment in the Lovestruck series is called Lovestruck 4 Ever. Yea its either a creative or crappy title like 2 Fast 2 Furious.**

Penny, in the WABAC then found a black hole and piloted it straight at it.

Penny: Well here goes nothing.

Penny then activated the turbo boosters to aim at the black hole and sooner or later she soon blacked out. She awoke in the WAYBAC and got out and found herself in the white and empty 6th Dimension.

Penny: Man these place is creepy and yet amazing.

Penny then saw a glimpse of someone and it was none other than Kira.

Penny: Kira?! How the hell did you get here.

Kira: You threw me in the black hole stupid!

Penny: I thought you said I had to use the WABAC and go to a black hole there.

Kira: I lied! The only reason I said that was to give me some time

Penny: To do what?

Kira:-evil voice- To do this.

Kira telekinetically opens a gate and reveals Sherman tied to the wall with a Laser beam aiming right at his head.

Sherman: PENNY!

Penny: Sherman! You sick bastard what are you doing with him.

Kira: I figured if I can't kill you I might as well weaken you and KILL SHERMAN!

Sherman: Well that explains why a laser beam is aiming at my head, YOU PSYCHOTIC B*TCH!

Kira: Swear what the hell you want there's no way you can get out of this.

Penny began running towards Sherman but somehow Kira created a forcefield surrounding him.

Penny: What the?

Kira:-activates the machine- Now to Kill Sherman once and for all.

The laser beam then begins to fire a bolt of plasma and it hits Sherman right in the head then the forcefield disappears and Sherman drops to the ground.

Penny: Sherman! Please don't die Please don't die.

Sherman: Ouch, Man wha-what happened?

Penny: You're alive!

Sherman: Um who are you?

Penny was shocked but then she realized that the laser beam gave him amnesia.

Penny: Sherman don't you remember me?

Sherman: Sherman's my name?

Penny: Yeah, no seriously don't you remember me?

Sherman: Nope

Kira then shot lightning at Penny but it instead hits Sherman.

Sherman: Owww, Screw you to hell jerk!

Suprisingly Sherman shot back the lightning at Kira.

Kira: How did you.

Sherman: Whoah how did I do that.

Kira: Doesn't matter you're still gonna die –Shoots a storm of lightning-

Sherman, however absorbed the lightning and shot back a wave of lightning at her.

Kira: Oh shi-gets electrocuted 9001 times-

[ITS OVER 9000! Lol Just wanted to put a pun there that's all]

Penny was confused, how did Sherman get amnesia, she went o the machine controls and read a small label on it.

-WARNING: If the laser beam is to come in contact with a person from the 1st Dimension then the victim who was shot will be able to gain psychological powers in exchange for amnesia, it is instantly cured of amnesia when remembered of something important in his/her life.-

Sherman: I forgot to ask who are you?

Penny: Its me your girlfriend, Penny.

Sherman: Girlfriend? I don't remember meeting you up until now, in fact I don't remember much of my past.

Penny: You got amnesia when that laser beam hit you.

Sherman: Well that explains why I don't remember much of my past, is there any cure?

Penny: -Penny figured out what she had to do- Yes.

Sherman: Then what are you waiting for just cure me already!

Penny then instantly kisses Sherman again and Sherman, in a flash, was cured of amnesia.

Sherman: Ouch my head hurts, what happened.

Penny: Long story short you got amnesia and now you got psychological powers from that laser beam Kira shot you with. I managed to cure you.

Sherman: How?

Penny: I kissed you dummy.

Sherman: Ohhh.

Penny: Come on lets get out of here.

Penny and Sherman head to the WABAC when all of a sudden the 6th dimension began to break apart.

Sherman: Whats happening?

Penny: I don't know! WE GOTTA GET OUTTA HERE!

Penny and Sherman race to the WABAC just in time before both of them fall to their doom.

Penny entered the WABAC but Sherman, there was some kind of invisible force field or something blocking him from entering the WABAC.

Sherman: I can't get in!

Penny: Probably you merged into the dimension and can't escape!

The 6th Dimensions destruction then approached the WABAC.

Sherman: Go on without me.

Penny: WHAT?! NO! I'm not leaving you here you would die!

Sherman: Just go, its too late for me even if you wait for me you would die yourself just go.

Penny: I'm not going without you.

Sherman: Well I'm trapped here what am I gonna do?

Penny: If you're going to stay here and die I might as well die with you rather than dying alone in a graveyard.

Sherman: Penny, why are you doing this just save yourself and go.

Penny: Because Sherman, I love you, remember.

-Flashback-

Sherman: I-I love you Penny, I hope you remember that.

Penny: Of course

Sherman and Penny passionately kissed

-Flashback End-

Sherman: Oh right.

Sherman: Since we are going to die and all.

Sherman then kissed Penny and closed his eyes the same thing can be said for Penny, as the entire 6th dimension was crumbling into pieces the two of them just embraced each other and passionately kiss as they know they'll die together.

**Sad and Romantic end to the chapter right? It looks they are going to die and this might be the end of the Lovestruck franchise, Just Kidding maybe I might be saying the truth or maybe I'm just trying to get you guys excited for the next chapter. Who knows maybe all my hard work in Lovestruck ends here or maybe all that hardwork leads to 5 more trilogies of Lovestruck stories. So feel free to review and try and predict what will happen in the next chapter or maybe there won't be any chapter at all!1**


	3. Chapter 3: Escaping the 6th Dimension

**Hi guys, so looks like Lovestruck is not ending here, this time find out how they survive the destruction of the 6****th**** Dimension and also how it was caused PS: It had something to do a laser beam.**

As Penny and Sherman were about to die falling into the deep dark abyss of the 6th dimension somehow they were transported inside the WABAC.

Penny: What the, I thought we were going to die.

Sherman: I'm guessing true love can free anything

Penny: Come on let's get out of this hellhole

Sherman then set the destination to the present but yet they couldn't travel to the present

Penny: What the,

Then the WABAC began falling into the deep and dark abyss.

Sherman: Shit we're gonna crash.

Sherman then saw a black hole in the distance and activated the turbo boosters to aim for the black hole.

Penny: The black hole is our only way out!

As they entered the black hole the door was opened and it was Kira.

Sherman: Oh you gotta be kidding me

Kira: You're dead

Kira then grabs Sherman by the leg and begins to pull him towards the abyss. Penny was pulling him by the arm but it was too late Sherman was already falling into the deep dark abyss.

Penny: No! it can't be

Penny was crying sadder and sadder every second until she stopped. With rage in her eyes

Penny: You son of a b*tch.

Penny's hands were filled with purple and dark lightning

Penny: DIE!

Penny then shot waves and waves of lightning at her. Kira was counter-attacking with lightning shields.

-Meanwhile-

Sherman: Oh god I'm gonna die I'm gonna die I'm gonna hey wait a second? I thought I had psychological powers as well.

Sherman shoots lightning out of his hands.

Sherman: Oh yeah

Sherman then fires gigantic bolt of lightning at the dark abyss using them like a jetpack or something.

Sherman: There's the WABAC!

Penny caught a glimpse of Sherman.

Penny: Sherman!

At that time Kira shot a bolt of lightning at Kira pushing her into the deep and dark abyss.

Sherman: Penny!

Sherman managed to catch her just in time.

Penny: Phew thanks.

Sherman and Penny went back onto the WABAC.

Kira: What the hell I thought you died

Sherman: F—K YOU!-Shoots lightning at her, red lightning which is fused with fire-

Kira: Oh f….

Kira was electrocuted and Penny kicked her into the deep dark abyss.

Penny: Alright let's get outta here

Sherman: The black hole is closing, we gotta go quickly!

Sherman quickly activated the turbo boosters and aimed right at the closing black hole.

Sherman: Come on closer, closer.

Just as the black hole was about to close they managed to escape the 6th Dimension leaving Kira behind.

Sherman: All we have to do now is revert everything Kira has done to the present and we're done

Penny: How will we do that.

Sherman: Simple all I have to do is just press this button that says reset timeline and make sure Kira never caused all of this except the fact that she'll be stuck in the 6th dimension.

Sherman pressed the button and they returned to the present.

Penny: Anyway what should we do since we already know how to shoot lightning out of our hands.

Sherman: The best thing to do is make sure nobody finds out about this.

-Meanwhile in the destroyed 6th Dimension-

Kira was trapped in a fourth dimensional hypercube and was more insane than before.

Kira: Looks like my plan to kill Sherman in the 6th Dimension didn't work. Maybe I should make him lose the trust of someone he desperately loved, perfect.

[PS: The thing Kira said has spoilers to both the next chapter and the sequel, Lovestruck **4 **Ever.]

Kira then concentrated really hard and with the powers of insanity gain control of a small spec of Penny's brain and sooner or later she could take control of her fully but not forever.

Kira: Perfect, I seized control of her mind now all I have to do is wait and strike at the right moment.

-Back at the WABAC-

Sherman: So since the present is already restored we could basically go to anytime we want now.

Penny: I was thinking 1595 June 13th?

Sherman: Sure

The WABAC traveled to June 13th 1595 in a couple seconds.

Sherman: Alright so what do you want to do here?

Penny: Hey look a street fair, let's go there.

Sherman: Sure.

-An hour later-

Penny: Well that was fun.

Sherman: Yeah.

Sherman and Penny walked on top of a bridge and stopped right in the middle.

Sherman: So I'll see you tomorrow at school?

Penny: Sure.

Sherman and Penny begin walking back to the WABAC, until Sherman tripped and fell off the bridge and into the river.

Penny: Oh god, where is he?

Penny walked to the beach under the bridge and found Sherman, unconscious floating on the river, Penny managed to get him back on Shore.

Penny: Please be alive, please be alive.

Penny placed her ear on his chest and heard no heartbeat

Penny: Oh god.

Penny then embraced his seemingly lifeless body until she heard a small heartbeat.

Penny dragged Sherman all the way back to the WABAC when he woke up.

Sherman: Oh man my head hurts again what happened.

Penny: Long story short, You fell down a bridge and into a river.

Sherman: Oh.

-The next day-

[Spoiler Alert: Lovestruck III ends here and this part is based on Payback by F.O.A. 1994]

Penny was talking to Amy and Lucy[who was no longer suspended]

Penny: Hi guys!

Amy: Hey Penny check out what I made –brings out a gigantic slingshot-

Penny: Nice! What are you going to do with it?

Lucy: You'll see, you brought the stuff Amy?

Amy: Sure did!

Amy brought out 5 Balloons filled with hot and burning soup.

Amy: I poured the soup this morning, still steaming hot!

Lucy: Good.

Sherman was confused what they were doing.

Lucy: target acquired!

Penny's thoughts: Huh? What are they doing?

Amy placed the slingshot on the cafeteria table and Lucy aimed the slingshot at Sherman.

Penny: Oh no. Guys stop! What are you doing?

Lucy: Getting payback on Sherman for biting you!

Penny: Don't do this guys!

Amy: Too late, Carl! Mason! FIRE IN THE HOLE!

Carl and Mason, who knew the plan, quickly ducked as the girls fired the water balloons at Sherman who was in their way. The soup was so hot when it hit Sherman he yelled as loud as he could.

Sherman: OW! IT BURNS!

Sherman was then shot in the face by 2 more balloons and tripped and fell on the floor where Amy and Lucy shoot two more balloons at Sherman.

Amy & Lucy: MISSION SUCCESS! WE JUST PRANKED SHERMAN!

The entire cafeteria was laughing at Sherman, all except Penny. Sherman was still burning from the fact that the soup inside the balloons was still supremely hot, it was so painful he cried.

Sherman's thoughts: Penny? No she couldn't.

Sherman then ran out of the cafeteria, crying.

Penny: What the F**K was that for!

Amy: One word, PAYBACK!

Penny: What do you mean he didn't deserve it.

Lucy: He bit you like a dog! Ring any bells?

Penny: I told you before he changed, he's my best friend

Amy: I have a hard time believing that!

Penny: What the hell will it take for you guys to understand! Find I'll reveal it! Sherman's my friend! My best friend! He likes me and I like him! OKAY?!

Lucy: The rumors were true I knew it!

Amy: Lucy! Now's not the time.

Penny: Now he probably hates me thinking I was involved, THANKS A LOT DUMBASSES!

Penny was running after Sherman hoping to find him.

Penny: Sherman? Where are you?

Penny was walking into an alleyway behind the school and found Sherman sobbing and still in pain after what happened.

Penny: Um Sherman?

Sherman: GO AWAY!

Penny: I have to talk to you.

Sherman: HOW COULD YOU BETRAY ME LIKE THAT? I thought we were soul mates!

Penny: We still are! Look Sherman, I didn't help them okay?

Sherman: Don't give me that bullshit I saw you standing with your two "innocent little friends" probably planning on how to throw the balloons at me.

Penny: HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE SAY IT I NEVER HELPED THEM

SMACK! Penny furiously slapped Sherman and in a second she regretted it. The slap was painful as the burns made the slap more painful.

Penny[shocked]: Sherman! Are you okay?

Sherman: I knew it, JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! –sob- If you actually loved me you would had done something to stop them! Like I did when I saved you from dying from a car crash and saving you from being stabbed!

Penny: I'm so sorry Sherman, you're right I should had done something. Please I beg of you, I would never hurt you-remembers she just slapped him- again, ever! I can't live my life with you hating me for my entire life.

Sherman's thoughts: Maybe I'm being too harsh on Penny, I'm just too humiliated.

Penny somehow was then being controlled by someone

Penny[controlled]: You know what screw you! I don't need you

Sherman was shocked at what he heard and was then slapped by Penny which caused him to cry harder than when he was an infant. Penny regained control of herself and was shocked at what happened. Just then Amy and Lucy came.

Amy: Look Penny we're really sorry.

Penny-shot lightning at the ground near them-: WHY THE F**K ARE YOU SAYING SORRY TO ME YOU SHOULD BE SORRY TO SHERMAN!

At that time Sherman knew why Penny slapped her the second time, she was being controlled by none other than XXXX XXXXXX[ Guess who is it in the reviews]

Lucy: Look Sherman, Penny's telling the truth she didn't actually help.

Amy: Don't blame her, blame us.

Sherman: Penny, you're off the hook but for you two, we need to think about it.

Penny: Yea so I think you guys shouldn't talk to us for a while

Lucy: Sure

Amy and Lucy went back into the school, Meanwhile.

Sherman: Penny I'm really sorry for not believing you-

Penny placed a finger on his lips.

Penny: No need,(Penny notices the red mark on Sherman's face after she slapped him earlier, 2 times) Does it still hurt? Your cheek?

Sherman: Yea kinda-

Penny then kissed him, Sherman blushed.

Penny: Feel better?

Sherman: Yea, thanks. Are we still friends?

Penny: Make that best friends.

Sherman and Penny walk back into school, hand-by-hand.

**Okay that was the longest chapter I ever wrote or a story, well the last part took a lot of work, I had to rewrite the fanfic like a hundred times to make it perfect, the first draft included Penny revealing the 2 secrets but I figured that I should rewrite it and for like the 104****th**** times I got it perfect so the ending was inspired by the ending of Payback[written by FanOfAnimation1994] If you're wondering why I didn't put this in another chapter then the answer is I was too tired to do it so I just decided to finish it early and then make Lovestruck 4 Ever tomorrow or maybe I should create another MPaS Story? I dunno. Anyway this is MartyJ signing off.**


End file.
